


Daddy Dearest

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Chuck Shurley is a DILF [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Felching, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should ask to suck him off,” Dean murmurs, tracing his fingers over the swirling tattoo along Cas’ collarbone even when the other boy goes tense. </p><p>“That is not funny, Dean.” </p><p>“Good, cause I’m not joking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest

“Mr. Shurley,” Dean breathes. He’s got his arms draped around Chuck’s neck, riding him for all he’s worth. Chuck’s hands squeeze his hips, coaxing him to move that much faster. There’s a burning ache in Dean’s thighs, but there’s no way he’s stopping now, not when two sets of blue eyes are fixed on him with a laser focus. 

 

Dean’s gaze drifts up to meet Cas’, jolting at the familiar, hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He’ll be gone as soon as they come, disappearing up the stairs with quiet steps so Chuck doesn’t know he’s watching them. Again. 

 

Arching his back, Dean tosses his head to bare his throat, moaning aloud when one of the hands on his hips slips down to stroke his cock. He drags Chuck’s face to his chest as he comes, rutting his cock so his come splatters over the other man’s belly. Teeth sink into one sensitive nipple, and Dean shudders when he feels Chuck come undone beneath him. 

 

“Thanks, Dean,” Chuck offers softly, helping him gather up his clothes once the older man’s tucked himself away. 

 

“Anytime.” Dean shoots the older man a grin and pads upstairs. Cas is always eager to get at him as soon as he’s done fucking Chuck, and this time is no different. Clothes get dropped to the floor yet again, Cas pushing him onto the bed. Dean kneels obligingly, spreading his legs and arching his back as his boyfriend’s mouth descends on his ass. 

 

Cas sucks and licks, teasing out every bit of come he can get and moaning like he’s the one being eaten out. Dean’s lax by the time he’s done and welcomes the thickness of Cas’s cock sinking into him. He can’t come again, but Cas doesn’t last long, desperate thrusts having him spilling inside Dean and recreating the mess he’s just finished cleaning up. 

 

“You should ask to suck him off,” Dean murmurs, tracing his fingers over the swirling tattoo along Cas’ collarbone even when the other boy goes tense. 

 

“That is not funny, Dean.” 

 

“Good, cause I’m not joking. Don’t tell me you don’t want to, Cas. Why else would you be so eager to clean his come outta me every time we fuck?” Pushing himself up, Dean tries to kiss Cas, but ends up with cheek instead of lips when Cas turns his face away. “You like the taste of your dad’s come, Cas. You want him to make you kneel down and suck his cock, you wanna know what it feels like to have Daddy shoot down your throat while you’re naked on the floor.” 

 

Cas is breathing hard, chest heaving. Dean tugs him close and brushes his mouth along his boyfriend’s cheek. “It’s okay, Cas. You want it, and it’s okay.” He’s not quite ready when Cas rolls over into his arms, burying his face against Dean’s chest. It’s rare for Cas to act so vulnerable and Dean has to wonder just what he’s uncovered. 

 

“I don’t want you to think I said you could - so I could-” 

 

“Shh, hey, no. I know, Cas. You’re not that kinda guy.” 

 

It’s hard to leave Cas, but Dean’s got to get home to Sam. He leaves his boyfriend with a kiss at the door, and hurries down the block to the bus stop. Sam, of course, is already asleep by the time Dean gets home so he can get up early to go for a run. 

 

Dean makes sure the house is locked up tight before he heads up to his room. He’s got one of Chuck’s books on the bedside, and he thumbs it open to the place he’s marked. Chuck’s books are a trip, filled with urban legends and monsters and a sort of painful longing that Dean can feel in his chest. He manages to lose himself in it since it’s way too early for him to go to bed, and the vibration of his phone startles him from his focus. 

 

_ Will you help me? - Cas _

 

_ With you every step of the way. - Dean _

 

* * *

 

Friday night can’t come fast enough. Dad’s home for the weekend and potentially starting a new job in town on Monday, so Dean’s got the whole weekend to spend at Cas’. 

 

“Be sure to write,” John says wryly as Dean heads out the door, overnight bag in hand. He flips his dad the bird over his shoulder, glad neither John nor Sam can see his blush. It’s kind of weird, knowing that his dad and brother know he’s off to basically spend the weekend having sex with his boyfriend. It’s worse knowing he’s going to try to help Cas have sex with his dad. 

 

Chuck opens the door with an awkward smile, waving Dean in and informing him Cas is painting. The mat on the floor around his boyfriend has streaks and splatters of paint everywhere, and Dean’s not sure if there’s more on it, the canvas, or Cas himself. 

 

“New technique?” he asks mildly, dropping his bag and jacket well away from the danger zone. 

 

“Brush strokes felt too tame.” Cas’ voice is a little distant, lost in that zone he gets into when he’s painting. He dips his already paint-smeared fingers into a cup of bronze metallic, flicking it towards the canvas and studying the effect of each movement. Silver and bright gold get the same treatment, and Dean can’t deny the result is intriguing. Reds and browns swirl with the faintest hint of green under the metallics, combinations Dean would never have believed could look so visually pleasing, but undeniably do. 

 

“That’s awesome, Cas.” 

 

“Mmm. You like it? I wasn’t sure about it.” Cas breaks out of his reverie now that the painting is complete, looking over to smile the crooked smile Dean loves so much. He abandons his work where it is, leaving the paint to dry. There’s a stained towel just within reach so Cas can wipe off his feet. “I need a shower. Join me?” 

 

“Hell yes.” One thing the Shurleys have going for them is an awesome shower. It’s huge, with more shower heads than Dean honestly knows how to work, but taking a shower in it is heaven. Cas likes scalding hot showers, and Dean’s gotten used to the heat. There’s enough room for them to make out lazily while washing each other, frotting a little here and there, but not really intending to get off. Shower sex can be tricky, and that’s something they’d learned the hard way. Dean’s got a scar along the dip of his back and Cas got his first-ever concussion from their one and only attempt. 

 

“Beautiful,” Cas murmurs, licking a drop of water from Dean’s cheek. Dean’s never ready for Cas to say shit like that, and it makes him squirm just a little every time. 

 

“C’mon, sap. I’m pruning,” is what he says in reply, but he dries Cas slow and easy, using his fingers to try to tame messy, dark locks while they’re still damp. 

 

The door downstairs closes just as they’re about to head back to Cas’ room. Seeing the look on his boyfriend’s face, Dean stops trying to collect their clothes. Instead, he slides his arms around Cas, holding the other boy close. 

 

“Do you want to?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas speaks so softly, Dean doesn’t think he could’ve heard him if the bathroom hadn’t been so silent. 

 

“Go on then, baby. I’m right behind you.” 

 

Cas freezes of the bottom step, reminiscent of the reaction Dean had when he’d first approached Chuck. He reaches out to give Cas’ shoulder a gentle squeeze, and calloused fingers stroke the back of his hand before Cas moves again. 

 

Chuck is cooking dinner, stir fry sizzling in the dented wok Cas had brought home from a thrift shop. Their rice cooker stands out starkly on the counter, rarely-used and out of place in the too-neat kitchen. Cas waits until Chuck’s moved the stir fry from the wok to a big platter before speaking. 

 

“Dad.” 

 

“Cas, what-” Chuck stops dead short, only half-turned when he catches sight of his completely naked,  _ hard _ son. 

 

“Daddy?” Sweet, little-boy voice. Goddamn does Dean know that tone; it’s the same one Sam had used when he whispered  _ Dean _ the first time he had slid himself into Dean’s lap. Dean had no idea Cas could sound like that. 

 

Chuck’s mouth moves, but he can’t seem to get words out as Cas steps closer. Panicked, blue eyes shoot up to Dean when Cas sinks to the floor in front of his father and whispers “Please?” against faded denim. 

 

“He wants this, Mr. Shurley. Just like I did.” Dean feels a little odd, reassuring the older man, but it gets Chuck to drop his gaze to Cas. Trembling fingers sink into dark hair, and a tortured sound falls from Chuck’s lips as Cas mouths the forming bulge in his jeans. “He licks you out of me every time, did you know that? Wants the taste of you on his tongue and your come in his belly. Can you give that to him, Mr. Shurley?” 

 

There’s no telling who moans louder when Chuck finally nods. Cas’ nimble fingers pluck open the button and draw down the zip on his jeans, gently coaxing out that length Dean’s so familiar with. Cas takes a moment to just mouth along the length, feeling every inch of his father’s cock before sucking the tip into his mouth. Chuck shudders, legs trembling and he winds up bracing one hand on the counter behind him and fisting the other in Cas’ hair. 

 

Dean just watches, leaning as casually as you please against the doorway, watching his boyfriend suck his dad’s cock. Chuck can’t take his eyes of of Cas, can’t quite seem to move other than to shallowly rock his hips into the steady sucking and bobbing of Cas’ mouth. Cas pulls away only to dip down so he can lap at Chuck’s balls, suckling lightly at the them and catching them briefly between his lips. Dean feels for Chuck a bit, listening to the man gasp and pant and knowing just how talented Cas is when it comes to sex. 

 

“You can fuck his mouth, you know. He can take it.” 

 

For second, Chuck looks like he might bolt, reminded of the fact that this is his son on his knees, dick in his mouth, and Dean wonders if he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Instead, Cas reaches up to grab his father’s hand, coaxing him to guide Cas’ mouth up and down on his cock. He keeps at it until Chuck takes over, other hand coming around to help cradle Cas’ head as he ruts into  the boy’s mouth. Dean can hear Cas gag now and then, and is gratified that Chuck pulls back enough to let his son catch his breath every time. 

 

“Ca-Cas, I - I’m gonna-” Chuck whines as he comes, shuddering but keeping his eyes focused on Cas. He goes lax all at once, loosening his tight grip on Cas’ hair and petting it gently in apology. 

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Cas says, voice rough from being fucked, but words sweet. Dean pads over to help Chuck tuck himself back in, and he wipes the tear tracks from Cas’ face, helping his boyfriend to stand on weak knees. There’s a puddle of come on the floor, and Dean wonders how he missed Cas’ orgasm; his own cock is aching between his thighs, but Cas needs looking after first. 

 

“I’ll take him upstairs. Would you bring him a plate?” Dean asks, and Chuck nods silently, like he’s still processing what just happened. 

 

Cas goes willingly, curling up against Dean’s side when they finally make it to his bed. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah. Are you?” 

 

Dean laughs a little, squeezing Cas just a tiny bit tighter. “I didn’t just get face-fucked. But yeah, baby, I’m okay.” 

 

“Love it when you call me baby,” Cas murmurs, and Dean rolls his eyes when he realizes Cas is falling asleep. Chuck knocks timidly well after Cas is out, and he leaves the plate on the bedside when he sees Cas asleep. 

 

Eventually, Dean sneaks downstairs, ostensibly for food of his own, but there’s no denying that he’s checking on Chuck. He gets his answer when the older man pins him against the wall in the hallway and fucks him roughly, sending him back up to Cas with a fresh load in his ass. 


End file.
